Vidrio
by gLiTcH mAsTeR
Summary: Me disculpo por errores; español no es mi lengua nativa. Esta es un poema de verso libre. La Princesa Zelda ha sido matada y Link está lamentando el estado horrible del mundo y el muerte de la mujer que él amaba con todo el corazón. La sola cosa que puede calmarlo es el vidrio que le gusta tan mucho. Zelink.


Vidrio

Por gLiTcH mAsTeR

* * *

Por lo alto los nubes oscuros,

Me amenazan, riendo a mis apuros.

Ellos ríen casi como la gente,

Que todo el tiempo tortura mi mente.

...

Al cielo suplico y desesperadamente grito,

El granizo me bate como el granito,

...

"¡Adelante, Dios, castígame!

¡Que relámpago me parta permite!

¡Es lo que esta sociedad quiere!

¡Adios, Mundo, estoy saliendote!"

...

Mis súplicas se quedan ignoradas,

No importa mis lágrimas desconsoladas.

La lluvia mezcla con mi cara llorosa,

Como estoy abandonado en la oscuridad espantosa.

...

El viento me azota como si sea mi maestro,

Me da un castigo tan siniestro.

El trueno es la ira de las fantasmas,

Y del dios en que no creo ningún más.

...

"¡Lo triste que es la vida!

¡Mi esencia es tan abatida!

¡Dios, por qué haces esto a mí!

¡Los más gran horrores deseo para ti!"

...

Lentamente agarro algo de mi túnico,

Es hermoso, es calmante, es un trozo de vidrio.

Tiernamente, cuidadosamente, lo pongo a la boca—

Permitiendo que la lengua suavemente lo toca.

...

"¡Por favor! Yo grito, "¡Devuelvela!

¡Devuelve a mi princesa tan preciosa!

¡Tú la mataste! ¡Tú la tomaste de mí!"

Mi amor, mi ángel, está muerta, y así—

...

Que puedo calmar el alma,

Permitiré que este vidrio desliza por la garganta.

Mientras que se agrieta contra los dientes,

Imaginaré que es los huesos de la gente—

...

Que le hizo esto a ella—

Que destruyó la mujer tan bella,

Que descansa a mis pies,

La sangre el rojo de rubies.

...

Me gusta mucho el crujido,

Del cristal como ralentiza el latido,

Calmandome, consolandome,

Quietamente tragandome.

...

Yo toso, las lágrimas derramando,

De la cara, y caigo a las rodillas, lamentando,

Y aunque no puedes oírme, proclamo,

"Zelda, te amo."

...

Toco mis dedos a tus labios frios,

Y en la lluvia cruel, los toco a los míos.

Por última vez te llevo en los brazos,

Y puedo sentir muy bien los arañazos,

...

Del vidrio en la boca, en la palma,

Sangrando como mi alma.

...

En este mundo, tú eras mi litio.

No puedo creer que, solo, en este sitio,

Tengo que decir "adios" a tí-

El único solaz del mundo para mí.

...

Temblo del viento glacial y violento,

Y de la sangre que en tu lengua saboreo.

¿Te corté? ¿Te herí?

¡Oh, lo siento mucho!

...

Me separo de tí y el trueno escucho.

El pelo cubre los ojos y otra vez yo chillo-

...

"¡Adelante, Dios, castígame!

¡Que relámpago me parta permite!

¡Es lo que esta sociedad quiere!

¡Adios, Mundo, estoy saliendote!"

...

Lentamente tomo más vidrio de mi bota,

Finalmente admitiendo la derrota.

Preparando despedirme a la gente,

Que me duele tan profundamente.

...

Miro la superficie reluciente,

Y recuerdo que soy solo un sirviente,

De este infierno, así-

Sé que no tendré ningún arrepiente-

...

Acerca de lo que voy a hacer.

Oh, Mundo, espero que esto te pueda satisfacer.

Tú has ganando; me has derrotado,

La fuerza me ha abandonado.

...

Para mí, no queda nada.

La respiración de mi amado era tomada,

Mientras que ella yacía aterrorizada.

Y ahora estoy solo- mi esencia está congelada-

Como los corazones de todas personas.

...

Así ahora pongo este vidrio sobre,

El cuerpo vencido y pobre,

Mi cristal hermoso que me calma tanto,

Que ha sido siempre para mí un amaranto,

...

Ahora me ayudará salvar-

Una vez más el paz me podrá dar,

Pausadamente tomo de Zelda la mano,

La piel fría y muerta haciendome casi insano.

...

Mientras que la toca,

Empujo mi salvador a la boca,

Inhalo con fuerza casi loca,

Y permito que me sofoca.

...

Mis ojos cierran,

Se desvance mi conocimiento,

Descanso junto a mi Zelda,

Y tengo un último pensamiento:

...

"Lo triste que es la vida…

Mi esencia es tan abatida…

Este mundo es para siempre roto,

Al igual que mi vidrio hermoso."


End file.
